


Killgrave

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: Kuro Week 2k17 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, I don't know how to tag it, M/M, Mind Control, Serious Injuries, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, i guess?, kind of...?, see for yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: Keith stayed there staring at Shiro at the ground, tears running down his face. He was fighting the mind control. Kuro could feel the static power on the device on his hand.He chuckled.Keith could fight all he wanted.Kuro still had the power.(Written for the sixth day of the Kuro Week hosted by kuroweek.tumblr.com, theme "Mind Control" Even if I'm fucking late)





	Killgrave

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Welcome to the sixth day of the Kuro Week hosted by kuroweek.tumblr.com, theme "Mind Control"! Even if I'm fucking late x_x
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! EDITING IS FOR BABIES! WE SUFFER FROM BAD GRAMMAR LIKE ADULTS! (Just kidding. I'm too excited to publish to edit and my beta is unavaliable at the moment)  
> So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom)
> 
> Now, to the story!

Kuro had never been more satisfied with a stolen Galra technology.

Not when he was watching Keith pierce Shiro’s armour with the Red Bayard.

Shiro gasped, blood came out of his mouth.

There were tears on Keith’s eyes.

Kuro chuckled, holding the mind control device.

The device was a two-piece purple thing. One piece was the control that Kuro had clasped on his hand, the other was a collar.

A collar that Kuro had put on Keith’s neck during their fight.

It was just _so easy_ to lure the Red Paladin into a trap. He was just so eager to fight evil and protect others. He was good at body combat, Kuro had to admit that, but Kuro wasn’t really fighting. He just needed an opportunity to put that beautiful purple collar on that beautiful pale neck.

The Galra device did the trick.

\- Come on, Keith. – he chuckled – We don’t have all night.

Keith retracted the sword from Shiro’s abdomen.

Shiro gasped again and fell.

Kuro could have left with his prize, the pretty boy, and be on his merry way.

Oh, but the opportunity to taunt the Champion making him fight his own partner, his own lover, was too good to just go to waste like that.

It wasn’t a fight exactly. More like Keith attacking restlessly while Shiro tried to dodge.

The grand finale was when Keith stabbed him.

Keith stayed there staring at Shiro at the ground, tears running down his face. He was fighting the mind control. Kuro could feel the static power on the device on his hand.

He chuckled.

Keith could fight all he wanted.

Kuro still had the power.

He got closer to the paladins.

\- I thought you would be more of a challenge, Champion. – he smirked – I’m highly disappointed.

Shiro clutched his stomach with his hand and glared at him.

\- Bastard! I will kill you!

\- If you survive. – Kuro chuckled again – And you still will have to fight lover-boy over here. Speaking of which…

He turned to Keith with a wicked smile.

\- Kiss me, like you meant it!

Keith’s body obeyed immediately and Kuro couldn’t help himself but groan and grope Keith. Oh… he would have so much _fun_ …

He broke the kiss.

\- Unfortunately, Champion, we have to go. Keith and I have places to be. Let’s go, pretty boy.

Keith was glaring at him. He was still silently crying.

Kuro rolled his eyes.

\- Stop crying, little bitch. – he chuckled again – Smile!

The tears stopped running and Keith gave him a submissive smile.

He chuckled one last time before walking away with his prize and hearing the Champion shouting promises that he would recue Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> First, I have to say that I LOOOOOOVE Jessica Jones, in case you haven't noticed by the title of this fanfic hahaha.  
> It is a reference to the vilain, purple guy or Killgrave. On the Netflix series it was played by my eternal crush, David Tennant <3 <3 <3 ~~(He will always be my Doctor)~~  
>  I've never seen such a despicable villain and Tennant was fantastic being evil on my opinion.   
> I tried to make something like that on this one, since I'm a little shit who tries to be more creative than the others (and I didn't see any fanfic/fanart of Kuro doing the mind control in people other than Shiro).  
> I hope you have enjoyed =3
> 
> So, I think I did ok on the test (the one that kept me from writting earlier), and I decided to finish what I started.   
> I feel kinda bad now for not having finished Shiro week last year. I was depressed and without meds, so it was a different ocasion, I guess.  
> Now, I think I'll go until the end on this one hahaha
> 
> On this story, Shiro will survive and he will rescue Keith (and Keith will pull out a Jessica Jones and he will kill Kuro), but not after Keith had done a few horrible things.
> 
> I have too much on my plate to do this now, so I'll leave to your imagination ;D
> 
> Also, I have to say:  
>  **I AM VERY DISAPPOINTE WITH THIS FANDOM!  
>  I MADE A FANFIC WITH NO SHIPPING, AND IT HAS THE WORST HITS NUMBER OF ALL MY WORKS! I'M NOT EVEN COUNTING KUDOS!**  
> The fandom is more than shipping, for fuck's sake!
> 
> Anyway... *tired sigh*
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.  
> I'm having some problems with the tagging system on tumblr, so just talk to me if you want to call my attention.
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya soon!
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
